Lily
__NOEDITSECTION__ Lily (リリ]ー・ボン "Lily Bon") is the older sister and mentor to the twins, Cling and Clang. She loves her brothers, but isn't tied to them as they are to each other. Her life-long dream is to complete the work of their father, the Hero's Sword. Lily's shop stocks the same items as Cling and Clang's store, although you cannot request shop upgrades from her. Place the Masterpiece sword Cling and Clang made for you in your store to trigger her arrival. Note: This may take weeks, if not months. Lily arrived about two and a half months after I stocked the Masterpiece - not consistently, but off and on. Lily will provide the Crimson Bow key item to you when Wilhelm requests it. Requests Lily Arrives (intro) Requirements: Have the Masterpiece sword for sale Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Lily, Cling, Clang Lily comes into the shop and purchases the Masterpiece, knowing it was an item created by her brothers. The Hero's Sword The Hero's Sword 1 Requirements: Stock the Broken Hero's Sword Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Lily Lily is in shock when she comes into the store and notices the Broken Hero's Sword. Note: The Broken Hero's Sword is fished up by Haruka during the Bridal Training questline. The Hero's Sword 2 Requirements: Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Cling, Clang Cling and Clang come to your shop and let you know Lily has shut herself into her house to work on the Hero's Sword. They give you a list of items Lily will need to finish her project. Note: Peter gives you the Red Stone, Wilhelm gives you the Dragon Scales, Mika gives you the Eggshell, and the Energy Drink is bought randomly from the 2pm salesman. The Hero's Sword 3 Requirements: Have the Dragon Scales, Red Stone, Eggshell, and Energy Drink in your inventory. Starting Location: Lily's House Time: Participants: Lily Bring the items to Lily's House. The Hero's Sword 4 Requirements: Starting Location: Time: Participants: Lily Lily gives you the Hero's Sword to give to a merchant that is headed toward her hometown. The Hero's Sword 5 Requirements: Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: A merchant appears who's route goes through Lily's hometown. You give him the sword to take with him. The Hero's Sword 6 Requirements: Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: The merchant returns, having completed the task, and gives you Shining Sand. The Hero's Sword 7 Requirements: Have the Shining Sand in your inventory Starting Location: Time: Participants: Lily Give Lily the Shining Sand, and she will let you keep it as a reward for helping her with the sword. Joke's on Jack Joke's on Jack 1 Requirements: Have the Scrap Iron for sale Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Lily Jack asked Lily to make him an axe. Lily comes into your shop to purchase the Scrap Iron in order to make a dull axe as a prank. Joke's on Jack 2 Requirements: ' Starting Location:' Lily's House Time: Participants: Lily, Jack Jack visits Lily and asks why his axe won't cut anything. She tells him it's a special axe, and only really strong people can use it. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters